matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Sea
The Kingdom of Sea is one of the long-lasting kingdoms of royalty that have existed in secret since the earliest ages of mankind. History Early History Though the formation of the Four Legendary Kingdoms is largely unknown, the primary cause of their forming came from the super-ancient beings who once existed on Earth, who revealed great knowledge of the world such as medicines or technological innovations to a small selection of people. One of these groups were the original members of the Kingdom of Sea. Among the things the Four Legendary Kingdoms learned was the coming of five trials which would determine for the super-ancient beings if intelligent life still existed on Earth and were worthy to continue living. Along with the other kingdoms, the Kingdom of Sea vowed to maintain the necessary knowledge for completing the trials so that their descendants would be considered worthy, and be able to overcome the greatest trial of all; the Omega Event. Each of the original Kings were given territories befitting their title. Over the centuries, the Kingdom of Sea's territory expanded greatly in comparison to the others Legendary Kingdoms, though while it came to possess the largest territory, it had less land but more ocean under its control. While information and components relating to the first two trials, the Tartarus Rotation and the Return of the Dark Sun, would largely become lost over the years, the Kingdom of Underworld maintained the necessary knowledge for the Hydra galaxy trial. As the third trial was the completion of a series of ritualistic challenges to activate a signal to alert the super-ancients that intelligent life still existed on Earth, the Four Kingdoms would hold practice challenges during passing-bys of the Hydra galaxy, which they would come to call the Great Games of the Hydra. The Kingdom of Sea would provide their own four champions during each of the three Great Games in the earlier millennia of their rule. One of the Three Immortal Weapons of the Trial of the Cities, the Trident of the Sealords (though in fact being a mace rather than a trident) came to be held by the Sea Kingdom for generations. Notably being wielded by Poseidon during his reign, the Mace was buried with him in his tomb, becoming lost to the royals of the Kingdom of Sea. Before The Four Legendary Kingdoms During the late 20th century, Garrett Caldwell inherited the title as the King of the Kingdom of Sea. Towards the 21st century, members of the Kingdom of Sea used its agents in the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force to undergo a mission led by Colonel Marshall Judah to restore the Golden Capstone for the first trial of the Tartarus sunspot. However, since there could be a reward for the nation that completed the trial, 1000 years of absolute power, the Kingdom of Land was using their own agents in the Catholic Church to oppose the Kingdom of Sea for that power. Ultimately, Judah failed and the power was inadvertently granted to Australia. Soon afterwards, the Kingdom of Sea once again also had their own agents working on restoring the Machine to complete the second trial, the Return of the Dark Sun, this time with Wolf leading the CIEF to locate the necessary components and knowledge. Once again, however, the Kingdom of Sea's agents failed in their mission. In 2016, eight years after the completion of the second trial, the Star Chamber within the Underworld opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved. As this heralded the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, King Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe of Underworld alerted the other Kingdoms of the development, with the fourth Great Games of the Hydra set to begin within the next month. Having been anticipating that the Chamber would open for nearly twenty years, Caldwell finalised the selection of his Kindgom's four champions (most of whom had been preparing for the Games for years) to participate on their behalf in the Games; Barrett Johnson, Jeffrey Edwards, DeShawn Monroe and Shane Schofield. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Many notable members of each of the Kingdom of Sea journeyed to the Underworld with a few of their trusted servants to watch the fourth Great Games of the Hydra; among the the Kingdom of Sea's representatives were King Caldwell and John Marren. Along with the members of the other Kingdoms, the representatives of the Kingdom of Sea watched nonchalantly as the Champions struggled through the Challenges and the some of them, and their support teams, died. That night, members of the Kingdom of Sea joined the other Royals in attending a banquet hosted by Hades, mingling and discussing the Games thus far. When Lily West took note of the coats of arms that each Kingdom had represented, Iolanthe Compton-Jones explained the meaning of the Kingdom of Sea's coat of arms and its motto to the Oracle. After all of the members of the Four Kingdoms once again watched with interest the outcome of the Fourth Challenge, Hades decided to hold a luncheon so that all four of the Kings could dine with their remaining Champions before the Fifth Challenge began. As such, Caldwell was joined by the three Champions representing the Kingdom of Sea who remained; Edwards, Monroe and Schofield. When it was over, Caldwell surreptitiously gave Schofield (and presumably his other two Champions) a syringe containing a hyper-oxygenated blood additive, in order to give his Kingdom an advantage in the subsequent Challenges if they needed it. After the Fifth Challenge, the members of the Four Kingdoms and the remaining Champions proceeded to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk. Before proceeding on to the second phase of the Great Games, Hades, as the Underworld's host, made several announcements regarding the ascension of several of the member of the Four Kingdoms, including Caldwell's decision to promote Marren to the rank of Duke. The gathered Royals watched the final Challenges as they took place in the observatory, but soon their last two Champions, Edwards and Schofield, perished in the series of one-on-one fights. Ultimately, Jack West Jr of the Kingdom of Land remained standing, but the older members of the Kingdom of Sea were among those nodding in approval when he requested Hades allow him to bring Cerberus to him, knowing that the final Challenge was about humility, thus winning the Kingdom of Land victory in the Games. Caldwell and the rest of the Royals in the Sea Kingdom soon went back to the Summit Temple in order to watch Orlando receive the Mysteries while the Hydra galaxy was diverted. However, when the minotaurs suddenly turned against the Four Kingdoms, Caldwell, the other members of his Kingdom and the other Royals began fleeing down to the helipad in order to try and escape from the Underworld. Though the minotaurs had only wanted Dion and Zaitan, when Caldwell and the other Kings' guards opened fire on them, the minotaurs began attacking all the Royals indiscriminately. In the carnage, most, if not all, of the Royals from the Kingdom of Sea were killed, including Caldwell, though a few members may have been able to get about the one helicopter that managed to get away. The Three Secret Cities Following Caldwell's death in the Underworld, a successor for the title of King of Sea was soon found in the next in line of succession, Caldwell's son. Annoyed at the disarray Jack had caused their Kingdom, as well as the others, the Kingdom of Sea soon agreed with the other Kingdoms to have the Governor of the Royal Prison of Erebus, Yago DeSaxe, hunt down Jack, the defected Hades and the rest of their friends in retaliation. The Kingdom of Sea soon got its retribution when Yago captured Hades in New York and Jack in London. When Caldwell joined a conference call with the other active Kings (Xi and Orlando Compton-Jones), Yago thanked Caldwell and his Kingdom for allowing him access and resources in their realm. When the Kingdom of Underworld decided to allow Dion DeSaxe to inherit his father's throne, Caldwell and the other two Kings attended his coronations via videolink in accordance with the Four Kingdoms' tradition that they be present for the ascension of a new King. When the time for the ritual for the Trial of the Cities at the Altar of the Cosmos arrived, Caldwell represented the Kingdom of Sea to witness Orlando complete the fourth trial. However, as Caldwell gasped upon witnessing Sphinx stab Orlando with the Sword of the Rock, he and Xi were killed as they were shot in the back by Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza, leaving the Kingdom of Sea in disarray and without a King once again. Members of the Kingdom of Sea Note: the following lists all members of the Kingdom of Sea since the Four Kingdoms' introduction, their current status within their ranks reflects the circumstances of the novel of their latest appearance. *Royals **King Garrett Caldwell (formerly) **King Caldwell (replacing Garrett, formerly) *Servants **John Marren **Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force *Great Games Champions **Lieutenant Barrett Johnson **Major Jeffrey Edwards **Warrant Officer DeShawn Monroe **Captain Shane Schofield (forced participant) *Former Kings **Poseidon **Neptune Goals . Trivia . Category:The Four Kingdoms Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Faction Category:The Three Secret Cities